marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (Film)
| next = }} Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse is an upcoming animated feature from Sony Pictures Entertainment. It will be the second animated theatrical film based on a Marvel Comics after . It will be released December 14th, 2018. Cast : On April 13th, 2017 The Hollywood Reporter revealed Shameik Moore had been cast as Miles Morales and Liev Schreiber had been cast as the film's villain though did not specify the role.Animated Spider-Man Film Finds Its Miles Morales (Exclusive) at The Hollywood Reporter On June 21st, 2017 Tracking-Board reported that Oscar-winner Mahershala Ali was cast as Miles' uncle Aaron Davis while Brian Tyree Henry would play Miles' father Jefferson Davis. Ali had previously played villain Cornell "Cottonmouth" Stokes on the Marvel Netflix series ''Luke Cage''. A middle-aged Peter Parker will be a mentor to Peter.Here's How Peter Parker Factors into 'Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse' at Collider Background Rumors about the film were first circulated on December 9th, 2014 following the Sony Pictures Entertainment hack. ''The Wall Street Journal'' attained some emails taken from the hack. The emails suggested that Phil Lord and Christopher Miller, coming off the success of ''The Lego Movie'' and ''22 Jump Street'', would direct an animated feature.Sony, Marvel Discussed Spider-Man Movie Crossover at The Wall Street Journal On April 22nd, 2015, Sony officially announced the film at CinemaCon.‘Spider-Man’ Animated Movie Coming in 2018 at Variety At the time it was reported that this depiction of Spider-Man would not be a part of the ''The Amazing Spider-Man'' series or Marvel Cinematic Universe. It was slated for a release on July 20th, 2018. Sony then shuffled several of their release dates pushing this film back to December 21st.Sony's Animated Spider-Man Movie Pushed Back at IGN Here is the official press release:Phil Lord and Chris Miller Are Making an Animated Spider-Man Movie at io9 On July 20, 2018, Phil Lord & Christopher Miller the directors of The Lego Movie, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, and 21 and 22 Jump Street, are taking Spider-Man back to his graphic roots with the first-of-its-kind animated Spider-Man feature, it was announced today at CinemaCon by Tom Rothman, chairman of the Sony Pictures Entertainment Motion Picture Group. The film will exist independently of the projects in the live-action Spider-Man universe, all of which are continuing. Lord & Miller are masterminding the project, writing the treatment and producing the film. As previously announced, Spider-Man will next appear in a live-action Marvel film from Marvel’s Cinematic Universe (MCU). Sony Pictures will thereafter release the next installment of its $4 billion Spider-Man franchise, on July 28, 2017, a live-action film being produced by Kevin Feige at Marvel and Amy Pascal, who oversaw the franchise launch for the studio 13 years ago. The animated film from Lord & Miller, dated July 20, 2018, has Avi Arad, Matt Tolmach, and Pascal also serving as producers. On May 27th, 2016, Heroic Hollywood reported from unnamed sources that the film would follow Miles Morales, the second Spider-Man of the Ultimate Universe. They also reported that the film would be called either Miles Morales: The Ultimate Spider-Man or The Ultimate Spider-Man: Miles Morales. They also reported that the film would be connected to the Marvel Cinematic Universe.Miles Morales To Be Focus Of 2018 Animated Spider-Man Film! at Heroic HollywoodREPORT: Miles Morales Will Be the Star of Sony's Animated "Spider-Man" Film at Comic Book Resources On January 18th, 2017, Sony Pictures Animation president Kristine Belson spoke at a slate presentation officially confirming that Morales would be the star of the film. At the presentation Lord and Miller said of the project, "What inspired us the most is that anyone can wear the mask. You can be any race, creed or color." They also showed a clip of some early development and exploratory art work. It showed the Morales Spider-Man on the streets of New York in a dark mood in the style of a graphic novel.Miles Morales Confirmed to Lead Sony Animation's Spider-Man Feature at The Hollywood Reporter On June 20th, 2016, Sony announced their plans for their upcoming animated features. They announced that Bob Persichetti would direct the film.Sony Unveils Plans for Animated 'Spider-Man' and 'Emojimovie: Express Yourself' at The Hollywood Reporter Trivia *Directors Lord and Miller previously made ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' which featured Neil Patrick Harris. Harris was the voice of on . *Actor Brian Tyree Henry is a main cast member on ''Atlanta'', which was created by and stars Donald Glover who was the first to play on . Video Teaser Trailer References External Links *Internet Movie Database *Wikipedia *Marvel Database *Marvel Movies Category:Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Category:Theatrical Film Category:Non MAU